


Not What It Looks Like

by superbattysuperbatfan



Series: Not What It Looks Like [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Superman (Comics), superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbattysuperbatfan/pseuds/superbattysuperbatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally seems to walk in on Clark and Bruce at all the wrong times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I owned DC and its Charaters but i dont. This is a series I'm trying to make good. :)) Please review I'd appreciate the feed back. :)

Clark only laughed as Bruce jumped desperately into the air to catch him. Teasingly, the superhuman held the object of desire just out of the bats reach. Irritation was expressed severely on Bruce's mouth, the only part of him that was actually visible, since he lined his mask with lead. Perfect lips curled into a sneer at his companion who seemed to have given up and was currently pouting at his computer. Gently landing and unwrapping his small chocolaty prize Clark tip toed behind Bruce and put a large piece of German made heaven in his teeth letting a good portion of it stick out from his lips. The Steel Man whisked the black clad man around in his chair and put his arms around his head on the back of the large seat. Raising an eyebrow in inquisition Clark only replied with a waggle of his own brows. The only way Bruce was going to get any delicious chocolate was to degrade himself to Clark. Which it was so worth it since Clark had just flown back from Germany to get it nice and fresh milky chocolate amazing.

Quickly surveying the area the watch towers monitor room seemed free of any other persons aside from the two of them. He hated how Clark always teased him, but Bruce was no better. Their friendship a constant war of trying to out do the other in all ways and the Kansas boy always seeming to find humor in the rich brats loss particularly in degrading ways. What were friends for? Eyes locked onto the brown gold poking tantalizingly out of the bright blue wall in front of him. Yeah that chocolate was worth it, he could smell how rich it was. It was almost richer than him. Bruce pulled his mask back and made sure to burn a glare into those bright blues that glowed at him. Leaning in slowly and carefully Bruce took the chocolate into his mouth and it practically melted between his lips. Before he took a bite out of it they heard the room door open and none other than their friend Wally stood in surprise. They tore away from each other and Bruce quickly returned to the safety of his cowl. Clark licked his lips lazily and smiled over to the Flash. He held up the bar and asked,

"Would you like some Wally?" Bruce tried to ignore them, but he could see the awkwardness Wally put off.

"Uh, no sorry i didntmeantowalkinon youtwopleaseenjoyyour chocolatelooks likeyoucoulduseit." his words were coming out as fast as he could run. With a few more quick apologies Wally darted out of the room. Clark gave a hearty laugh and shook his head when Bruce gave him a look that could kill.

"You're an idiot." he hissed, turning his back to his floating friend, who now floated just next to him at shoulder height.

"That's no way to get me to share my chocolate with you." Bruce licked the remaining treat off his lips and Clark whispered, "Want to pick up where we left off?" Now he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his persistent friend and ignored him as he continued his work.  
[][][][][][][][][][[][[][][][][[][][][][][][][][

This time it was Bruce who held the upper hand but he usually did. Clark growled as he lunged at his cell phones captor. Bruce dodged his attempts with ease forcing Clark to break a sweat. He opened his phone and began texting and a flash of blue and red suddenly enveloped him and pulled him into the air.

"Give it back Bruce!" It was hysterical when Clark would actually get mad, he usually was the calm happy one of the two friends. Bruce only shook his head receiving a frustrated grunt. Holding Batman with one arm he used the free hand to try to reach around and pry the phone away from the jerk. It was easily transfered from one hand to the next. "Bruce dont do this!"

"You deserve it." He smile widened as Clark's frown deepened. "What, I'm sure Lois thinks your gay anyway, what harm will I do?" Clark's grip tightened and he pinned Bruce to the ceiling in the watch towers conference room which at the moment was vacant.

"She does not think I'm gay! Bruce she already thinks I'm a dweeb, do you want me to never find love?" He couldn't help but laugh a little while Bruce pretended to put thought into his question. Clark adjusted himself underneath his friend to get more comfortable, for it seemed they'd be up here for a while. Bruce was now entirely pinned up by Clark's solid form. His shoulders were held firm in his friends hands and black spandex legs dangled over blue and red covered hips. They stayed put and bickered without noticing they were now in company. Clark's super hearing caught the small wind gust Wally created and the quickening in his heart beat.

"Oh geez you two, I'm sorry again, maybe you should get a room or something." and, no pun intended, in a flash he left. Blue eyes met brown and they burst out in laughter at being caught in a compromising position for a second time by poor Wally.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][

Quick little shorts of poor Wally getting left with the wrong impression. Please comment, I'm trying to improve my writing and could use the constructive criticism. :)) Thanks for reading. Comment if you want me to continue this into a story or just more drabbles.


	2. In Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is starting to develop feelings for Bruce. :)

Finally he had a break from going to meetings for his company, and he didn't have patrol tonight because Dick had offered to take Tim out tonight. Feeling this was a rare enough occasion who better to waste such precious time off with than his best friend Clark. They'd been at it for hours, doused in sweat and panting desperately to catch missing breath. Clark obviously had the upper hand but he was cheating Bruce just knew it. He wasn't supposed to use his powers to his advantage but he had to be because there was no way he could pumble Bruce the way his was while holding back. The angsty one of the two threw his hands up in a frustrated growl and yelled,

"I give up! Clark I'm not doing this if you're going to cheat." Clark only shot him a toothy smile accompanied by a friendly chuckle.

"Oh c'mon Bruce, don't do this to me. We're right in the middle-" He didn't seem to care and all Clark got was a face full of Bruce's dismissing hand. "What are you not having fun? I thought you were. We could do something else." A grunt was all he got as Bruce turned his back to him to get more water. Clark rolled his eyes at the moody man and followed him to the mini bar in the room. He was upset over the fact Bruce had just left him hanging, and right in the middle of a song! So Bruce was no match for him while they played DDR. That's not Clark's fault. Carefully he squeezed close to his bat who was giving one hell of a cold shoulder. Unfortunantly they were the only two in the watch tower so Bruce had no one else to avert to.

"Clark, I will only play with you if you stop cheating." receiving a sharp poke in the ribs Clark gave a surprised squeak and grinned.

"I don't have to cheat to beat you, you suck." Now he was getting the death glare but he just playfully bumped his hip against Bruce's to ensure his innocent attitude.

"Alright corn fed," Clark made a face at the name, "I'll give you a rematch, but if I come out on top, you have to be my slave for a week." Feeling completely confident he agreed to the others proposition. Little did they know they had a stunned Wally West just beyond the wall. He had come in to relieve them of their shift at the watch tower and just got stuck from walking in, not knowing when an opportune time would be to interrupt whatever it was they were doing. Wally lost track of how long he'd been standing there not daring to move or almost breath. Suddenly the rustling and the heavy thudding of who knows what started up again. The thudding was really just the two jumping up on the arrows of their mats but what does poor Flash know. Their breathing increased in both speed and loudness and Bruce was making his frustration known with a loud shout that rolled into a growl. Defiantly defeated, Clark's triumph was emanating through the walls. Bruce wasn't going to have it and he tackled Clark hard and bringing them right through the door wally stood beside.

Poor Wally saw an extremely flustered and pissed off bat on top of a very smug superman who had a gentle hold on his companions hips. Suddenly sensing the company the two looked over to their fairly unfortunate friend. Wally only put his hands up to silence anything and shook his head as he made a quick turn and get away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][[][]][]

Finally Wally was sick of seeing all the inappropriate things he'd been stumbling in on lately. He went to the rest of the team for their help, and most of them laughed it off like it was a joke until Wally insisted he was far from kidding. This was a problem, they were all co-workers and could make a very difficult and uncomfortable environment if there was truly anything going on between the two men. Volunteering Diana decided to go talk to the boys herself.

Bruce and Clark were in the cave currently arguing over what actors would play them best in a movie. They were really getting into the conversation before their comlink came on and Diana's voice inquired,

"I need to speak to the two of you immediately, so please get decent before I am there.." She left no time for inquisition herself as she hung up. They both looked at each other confused, what did she mean decent, they were still dressed for once, but why would she worry about that, and what did she need to exclusively talk to the two of them about. They were about to find out as Alfred led the princess down to the cave and he quickly escorted himself out knowing how to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Diana, how are you?" Clark asked in his usually pleasant and pleased tone. "You look lovely." She only gave him a small smile and looked between the two of them with seriousnesss.

"You two can't be doing this it's not good for the team and our image." If they thought they were confused before, they were wrong, because now they were very much more confused and Diana must have saw it in their faces. "You two can't be in an open relationship and you especially can't be.. " She fiddled for words for just a moment. "Fooling around in the Watch Tower!" Clark's jaw dropped and Bruce only glared. They hadn't been fooling around in that sense of the word!

"Why are we having this conversation." Bruce hissed coldly already done with the conversation. "I don't know where you're hearing this bullshit but it's wrong. Clark and I strictly have a close friendship. Sometimes it seems a bit, oh, sexual or something. But it's all innuendos. Nothing serious Diana, now if you don't mind. Leave my cave." She stayed firm however, giving them a look of disbelief of her own.

"Wally said he had caught you three times so far in the last week in compromising situations. Are you saying that you two were only joking?" Clark smiled and nodded to her, Bruce was back on his computer obviously ignoring the other two in the room.

"Diana we would never do something to compromise the effectiveness of the team." He held her arm reassuringly. "Wally was just in the right situation at the wrong time that's all. He left before we could ever explain anything." Tension seemed to leave the amazon princess.

"Okay I trust you two." She smiled in return and turned to head out of the cave. "Don't get in over your head boys." then she promptly left, and once Bruce was sure that the extra company was gone he turned his chair 180 degrees around to look in Clark's direction. The other man was already looking at him. Almost longing... No Superman doesn't long, he's Superman! Bruce sighed and spoke,

"They're all going crazy up there. Glad you're still sane with me." Clark's stomach lurched in small agony.

"Of course Bruce, why would they ever think we were serious. I thought it was obvious we were just playing around.." He had to force a smile on his lips, much like he did when he was doing his public Superman visage. Bruce just shrugged and mirrored his smile.

"You know maybe we should screw around, it sounds like a good idea you know?" Bruce's eyebrows perked as he purred his words. Clark's face was as red as his boots.

"A-are you serious?!"

"Clark.." Bruce's tone took a quick turn, going to serious, Clark missed the playful one. "Why are you so serious? We were just ripping on the others for taking this kind of thing too literal. C'mon now Clark. I thought you were with me here." He was studying the large debating hero before him. Clark was supposed to play off of what Bruce with a joke of his own. Not question the legitimacy of what he'd just suggested. Clark's nervous laugh broke the silence.

"Yeah of course Bruce, I know, sorry." He was now looking at everything but Bruce. "Oh, I gotta go. Someone's kitten is stuck you know." Clark had never tried to leave that fast but he just felt like he could use some air and Bruce could do nothing but watch his strange acting friend dissipate into the sky. Clark himself was confused as he went higher and higher slicing through the clouds like butter. He'd never taken anything to heart like that, and what was worse was that he kind of wanted it.. The curl bounced on his head as he came to a stop just outside of the Earth's atmosphere. Clark had enjoyed the suggestion Bruce made, and he didn't know why. It had never made his heart skip and lungs stop before whenever Bruce would suggest something dirty. It did this time and now Clark was worried. Maybe that's what Diana was trying to say. 'Don't get in over your head,' Clark repeated in his head. It was just a random moment of feelings, yes. When he was finally convinced of his strange feelings were repressed he returned to the cave to his closest friends side again. Where he felt he belonged..  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]

_  
Clark is finally developing some strange feelings. :)) Yeah we'll get there.


End file.
